The High Lady of the Night Court
by toglover
Summary: THIS FANFIC CONTAINS SPIOLERS FROM ACOMAF! Feyre, having found her mate, and having to return back to the spring court, is full of hate towards the man who betrayed her. will she stop at nothing to save her relationship with her mate?
1. The Mate

Having to make love to Tamlin was disgusting. I can't lie; the only thing that got me through it was Rhys, my mate. After Tamlin and I made love, Rhysand would speak to me through the bond, reassuring our return together, and promising to "Fuck me against a wall." Tamlin curled a finger around my hair, and smiled at me, "I love you." He would say. I would lie and tell him the same thing. Today he promised to include me in his work, but he hadn't so far. _"I miss you."_ Rhys said to me at lunch, I struggled to keep a straight face. _"I miss you as well. I hate this. I want you badly."_ I replied. I forced myself to chew slowly, trying to keep a mask of calm as I felt Rhys in my head. I keep my walls up the all day and all night, but when Rhys wanted in, I let him in. _"yes."_ He replied to my inner question, _"the question is, where would we meet?"_ He inquired. I thought a moment, searching for ideas. _"stop right there."_ He said, I stopped my train of thought. _"Perfect, but how will you get away from tam?"_ I looked up from my plate. "Tamlin, I would like to visit my sisters." I said, staring at him lovingly. His face lit up, "of course! We will leave as soon as I finish my work for the day." _"is he really that stupid? Did he forget that I have your sisters?"_ Rhys asked me. I stifled a laugh, "what?" Tamlin asked. I turned red, "nothing, it's just my sisters kind of hate you, maybe I should go alone, maybe next time?" I offered, trying to get him to take the bait. He thought for a few minutes and turned to Lucien, "would you like to go see your mate?" he asked. I swore under my breath, and heard a boom of laughter in my head. "No, I think Nesta would kill you as well. You didn't exactly try and stop their transformation did you?" I said. Lucien didn't seem to believe me, but then shrugged, "maybe its best if you go alone this first time. Next time we will go with you." Lucien nodded his approval and I stood from the table, "thank you tam! I love you so much my heart could not be anymore full!" I embraced him and kissed him. "You are welcome, now do you need to pack? How long will you stay there?" he asked. "A few days. I want to be back to you as soon as I can, but I need to check on them." I said, kissing him one more time. "I don't need to pack. I will be fine." Tamlin smiled and let me go. _"you've done it my lady."_ Rhysand said through the bond. _"I know. We will be together soon my love."_


	2. Fae

I winnowed with some effort to Velaris, the city of stars. I had grown to love this city, and its inhabitants. I was at the castle Rhys had taken me to meet his inner circle. "Feyre!" Morrigan (Mor) ran up to me and embraced me. "Hello Mor." I said, holding the hug. I heard someone clear their throat and I whirled round to see Cassian leaned against a nearby wall, arms crossed over his broad chest. "Hello my lady." He said bowing his head. Mor, as if remembering who I am, let go of me and curtsied. "Feyre!" I felt arms pull me and I was against a hard body, I looked up at him, Rhys. I embraced him and held him for what felt like forever. "I have missed you so much my love." "And me as well my love." I felt his arm travel under me and I was lifted up into his arms in seconds. Mor and Cassian bowed their heads and suddenly needed to be somewhere. Rhysand winnowed us to the house we had first made love in, the paint had been cleaned up, but what I painted was still visible. Rhys put me down and we made eye contact. I could see his desire building up; I grabbed his dark blue tunic and kissed him.

I had missed this, my mate and I kissing. After having to make love to a man who betrayed me, _"Feyre… are you thinking of another man while I am trying to take you?"_ He said through the bond, he said it trying to sound humorous, but I could feel his hatred for Tamlin. _"No. never."_ I replied and grabbed his behind. A low growl escaped him as we were against a wall in the next second. I grinned, " _What? I did promise. I always keep my word."_ I felt his abdomen harden against my stomach. "I want you Feyre." He said his hot breath on my neck. He trailed kisses down my front, while his hands undid my dress from behind. The deep green dress slid off and unto the floor, leaving me in only my under garments. His growl told me that he was tired of waiting. So was I.

Both of us were laying on the floor an hour later, his hand tangled in my hair. Rhys was asleep, but I was wide awake, not even with my mate here. I was scared. Tamlin hadn't let me take a contraceptive and I had felt sick to my stomach for a week now. I couldn't be pregnant… I can't be pregnant. My mental wall was up; the last thing I wanted was for my mate to find out what I was thinking.


	3. Blood

**Sorry for the small chapter guys!**

The next morning Rhysand was extremely quiet; he didn't talk or even look at me for more than ten seconds. "Please tell me what I did." I begged him. He looked at me, his eyes filled with a rage I couldn't describe even if I wanted too. "You're pregnant." I had to strain my ears too hear him, but I did. _Pregnant_ I slumped into the nearest chair and buried my face in my hands. "I'm so sorry my love." I said my heart near bursting with sorrow. "You need to go back to the spring court." He said, walking away from me. "I love you Rhys." I said, not wishing to argue with him, I know what he would do, he would burst with rage and kill Tamlin. Who knows how King Hyburn would react to that. I winnowed back to the spring court, sorrow in my heart, but I forced a smiled on my face as I faced Tamlin in the dining room. Lucien stood up as I appeared, silently begging for me to tell him about Elain. "She's getting used to being fae, give her time." I lied, if Nesta never let him near Elain it would be too soon. Lucien nodded and sat back down. I smiled at Tamlin, embracing him. His nostrils flared, "you're pregnant." He said, a grin on his face. Damn these fae and their heightened senses.

I forced a smiled on my face, trying to look thrilled to be pregnant. "Yes." I said. Tamlin picked me up and twirled me. I fought the urge to vomit. I can't believe it. I can't have this child. I can't.


	4. How?

Later on that day, Tamlin was telling everyone about my baby, I decided to trap a suriel. I gathered everything I needed and started to walk out of the manor, Lucien stopped me. "Where do you think you are going?" he asked me. "I'm going to the silver lake." I lied. He didn't seem to believe me. "I'm sorry, since when are you my keeper?" I asked him. "Since you're pregnant." He replied. "Get out of my way; I'm pregnant, not defenseless." I growled and moved past him. "Don't make me get tam." He growled in response. "Fine, I'll be back in a couple hours." I winnowed to the forest where I had caught the suriel before. I didn't care if Tamlin came to get me, if he did, at least I could find out what I needed to know. i laid the robe at the base of the tree, Alis had told me what seemed like forever ago, that if I offered up a new robe he would grovel at my feet. She was right. In a matter of seconds the creature was in front of me, smiling.

"So you decided to capture me with objects instead of the barbaric way. I knew I liked you." The suriel grinned broadly. "I have a few questions." I started, but was interrupted. "You can. There is said to be a way." He answered my question vaguely. I fought the urge to roll my eyes, "tell me how I can," "get rid of a baby?" he finished my question for me. I nodded. "What would the high lord say if he found out about this conversation?" he tsked. I sucked in a breath, "just tell me." I snarled, my patience wearing thin. "There is a way, if you make a potion out of the Viker root with drop of Nelum. But Nelum is so rare you'd be too pregnant to get it by the time you found it." "Tell me what it's called and where it's found." I said. I had heard of the Viker root, but Nelum… I have no idea. The Suriel laughed, "Nelum is found in the blood of faeries, more known in the blood of the faeires in the spring court. But, it was harvested for its abilities and now the only living faerie with Nelum is the high lord of the spring court."


	5. Feyre decides

I stared at the suriel, Tamlin's blood? Is it worth it? Would Rhys even look at me the way he used to if I did this? I know Tamlin would hate me… "You can't ask me, so can I take the robe and return to my home?" the suriel asked. I nodded and winnowed back to the spring court manor. "Feyre!" Tamlin called and ran up to me, I could see his wanted to embrace me, but he didn't, why? "I'm fine, call off the hunt. You know I hate being trapped." I said calmly. How could I ever take blood from Tamlin? Even if he was an idiot, and a bastard who knocked me up. "I know, but you're pregnant. I can't lose the, I mean you." He sighed and brought me close to him, I almost felt bad for thinking about taking some of his blood. "I love you." I said against his chest. He let out a chuckle, come on, it's time for some rest." I knew what he meant, if I went with him, I would not get any rest. Did I have a choice? Was Rhys really worth killing a baby and losing my ties to the spring court? I shook my head against the thoughts, but they wouldn't leave. I had to do this. Rhysand was my mate. I love him, not Tamlin. I didn't have any other choice. I was going to do this. There was only one doubt; would Rhys forgive me for doing this? He had too.

Tamlin carried me, bridal style, to my bedroom and laid me on the bed. His lips trailed from my chin to my waist, he tore the light blue dress off my body, and I felt the cold on my skin. "I love you." He said on my skin. "I love you too Tamlin." I lied, my thoughts lingering to the ash knife in the drawer of my night stand. I kept it there, waiting for an attack. _"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!"_ I winced as Rhys screamed through the bond. _"I can't have this baby. You have to understand Rhys, I hate him! Having his children, raising them, letting them grow up, you… you can't understand…_ I seethed. _"So you're planning on what, killing unborn children? For what, so you can be with me? Did you ever think I wouldn't forgive you for this?"_ Children? I'm having more than one? _"YES FEYRE! YOU'RE HAVING TWINS!" "I love you Rhys."_ I replied and blocked him out. I felt him trying to break through, but I had mastered the ability to block him out. To block everyone out. My hands flew to Tamlin's hair as his kisses had trailed to the dark triangle in between my legs. He would do this for the next nine months, I know he would. To prevent in injury to the child, he would tease me, torture, me I wouldn't have release. Not until these brats were out of my stomach. Where had those thoughts come from? My heart was turning black; it wouldn't mend until I was back in Rhysand's arm, forever. So yes, for my love, I would take the blood of my former high lord.


	6. The Challenge

Sorry it took so long to update this guys!

The sun shone through the windows, Tamlin's arm draped across my naked body. I groaned and got up, morning sickness hadn't bothered me. The nightmares didn't bother me, what is wrong with me? It's Tamlin. He doesn't even care if I was suffering, Rhys kept me sane. Rhys will forgive me. I dressed myself in riding clothes and winnowed to the stables. I looked at my horse, I would miss her. (A/N I don't remember the horses name or what it looked like so do shoot me k?) The white mare whinnied and snorted as I jumped on her back, no saddle. I didn't have time to get one. And where I was headed, you couldn't winnow, I had tried a while ago. I dug my heels into Nala's side and she rode out of the stable, her swift feet carrying her towards our destination.

We arrived on the top of a small mountain at the edge of the spring court, the sun was setting, and I was starving. I should have brought food. My horse whinnied a few times and stomped her hooves. She was hungry as well. I would have to hurry and find some food.

I ended up feeding her some berries and a fruit, and for myself I had the same. Nala bent her legs and sat on the ground. I let her; I could get this on my own. I located the Viker root growing in a small hole in the face of the mountain, how was I going to get it? Who knows what could be in there. Creatures I have not yet face, not to mention insects that aren't in the human realm. I looked into the hole, seeing the purple flower that blossomed from the root. I swore violently. How would I get this out? _"I don't support this."_ I heard in my head. _"I thought you hated me."_ I replied, racking my brain to find a solution. "Well, how can I hate you when you're wearing that?"_ He said, I looked down at my outfit, a pair of tight fitting pants and a tunic that hugged my curves. I snickered and sat down. _"you always did like my breasts."_ I replied. _"I still do Feyre; I love you, no matter what you do with the little children in your womb."_ I felt tears falling from the corner of my eyes, _"ugh, don't turn into a soppy mess now, you're not fragile Feyre, you're strong."_ I could feel him grinning. _"But I'm not."_ I felt the tears running down my face. _"Feyre, you survived Amarantha, you survived Hyburn, you are strong."_ I stood and without even thinking I put my hand in the hole and took out the root. I could feel stinging up and down my arm, but I didn't care. I was strong. _"That's the Feyre I know and love."_ He purred. I felt an insect on my arm as I pulled it out of the small hole. A bee of some sort rested its hind end on my arm. I could see a large red mark forming around it. The bee wasn't black and yellow; it was light green and red. Not a good sign.


	7. The deal

I woke up in a bed, I noticed my surroundings were familiar, I was in the spring court, More specifically, my room. I saw Tamlin, sitting on the edge of the bed, the Viker root in his hand. "When did you plan on telling me Feyre?" his voice calm and quiet. My body shook, what does he know? Does he know my plan? Question upon question filled my head as I stared at him. "ANSWERED ME DAMNIT." He yelled, the room shook, I jumped as he stood from the edge of the bed and paced. "YOU BETRAYED ME!" everything started falling out. "YOU THINK I WANT CHILDREN WITH A MAN WHO I CAN BARELY STAND? NO! I LOVED YOU ONCE TAMLIN, BUT YOU LOCKED IN ME IN THIS CASTLE, KNOWING DAMN WELL I HATE BEING CONCEILED! I'M NOT YOUR OBJECT" I don't know where this came from, I probably ruined Rhysand's plan, but I didn't care. I hated Tamlin. I hated these children I was carrying. "Children?" he asked his voice cracking. I nodded. "Twins. But you have to understand Tamlin, I hate you. I'm not having your children." I seethed, my voice didn't sound like my own. "Feyre, what do you mean? What were you planning on doing to my children?" he asked, walking towards me. He looked at the root in his hands, and back at me, I could see the gears turning in his head, "Feyre please tell me you didn't plan on killing unborn fae." He begged. I turned my head away from him. "FEYRE! DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT IT COULD DO TO YOU?! NOT ONLY IS KILLING UNBORN CHILDREN A CRIME, BUT THE WAY YOU PLANNED ON DOING IT WOULD KILL YOU AS WELL!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. His claws came out and I tried to stand out of the bed, but filed and landed on the floor. "DO YOU NOT CARE ANOUT YOUR OWN WELL BEING?" he seethed his voice no louder than a whisper, but aggression poured out of him like a waterfall. "I wouldn't die from taking the potion." I murmured, trying to stand. A roar of hard laughter echoed from him, "You still have that idiotic human brain, you're fae now Feyre." "I KNOW I'M FAE!" I screamed, anger filling my body. "You won't die from the potion Feyre. If you take my blood without permission I will have to banish you, or worse depending on how much you were going to take." _"Whatever you're planning on doing, don't."_ Rhysand said, stopping my thoughts. He knew that I was planning on taking Tamlin's blood. "I only needed a drop." I said, my body finally gaining control over my body. "I'm not going to let you get rid of our children." He said. He had tried to help me stand, but I refused his help. "Please Tamlin. I can't have them." I begged. "Why not?" he asked, his temper seemed to be calmer. "I don't love you, how could I bring your children to the world? I would hate them, I wouldn't be able to raise them, or even look at them without wanting to kill them." I breathed. "Then we don't we make a deal?" he stood in front of me. I stared at him, my interest piqued. "You don't have to raise the children, but you will give birth to them." he said. "You don't have to live here anymore; once you give birth you're free to live with Rhys. I know you love him." he smiled shortly and crossed his arms. "Do we have a deal?" I thought it over, I could have more children with Rhys if he wanted some, it was a good deal. "Yes."


	8. Conditions

Rhys wasn't happy with the deal. At. All. When Tamlin summoned Rhys to meet with him and I he was furious. "How dare you make a deal with her? She doesn't want your children! Do you think she will be able to let them go once she gives birth to them?" he growled. "Feyre agreed to the deal already, I called you here to talk about the details." Tamlin said calmly. Rhys ignored him, "why would you make a deal with him? He fucking betrayed you!" I sighed and walked closer to him. "Rhys, I don't have a choice. Unless you want me to get rid of the twins and be banished, or worse, killed." I put emphasis on "killed." He winced and rolled his eyes. "Fine. What are the details?" he asked, turning to Tamlin. "I don't know. I think every two weeks Feyre gets to stay one week with you." He says, smiling. Rhys stared at him. "How it that fair? She gets two weeks with you versus one with Me." he seethed. "She gets to spend the rest of her life with you!" Tamlin burst, his voice boomed through the manor. "It's only fair if she spends two weeks with me and one with you!" I stared at him; he was going to let me stay with Rhys after this? "Fine. Anything else?" Rhys asked. "You can't fuck her." Tamlin said. I could hear him take a sharp intake of breath; before he could say something I nudged him, _ _"Don't."_ _"Why the hell not? How is it fair he gets to fuck you and I don't?"__ I spoke out loud, "neither can you." Tamlin tensed, he seemed to ponder over it in his head, "are you willing to give up sex for the rest of your pregnancy?" he asked, thinking he won. I placed my palm on my forehead, _"There are more ways than one to get release."_ Rhys said. I saw the expression on Tamlin's face; Rhys had said it out loud. I sighed and removed the hand from my forehead to look at Tamlin, "deal, any other little rules?" I asked. Rhys and Tamlin thought for a few seconds. "Just one more." Tamlin began. "Yes?" Rhys said. Tamlin looked dead serious. "When my children are born, you leave. Immediately."


	9. Sisters

I knew he would ask this, but I didn't expect him to say it until the children were born. "fine." I said. Rhys didn't argue. "Good. Rhysand, you get one week with her. Then bring her back at the end. If my children are harmed I will kill you." He growled. Rhys didn't waste time, he winnowed me to Velaris. He stared at me, "What should we do?" he asked me. "FEYRE!" Elain, my sister ran into me with a hug, crushing me under her grip. "El-lain! Please get off me, I have news." I said sadly. She let go of me and nesta evaporated out of nowhere. "What is it Feyre, high lady of the night court?" she asked mockingly. Her arms delicately crossed over her chest. My sisters were wearing the night courts fashion. Nesta looked ridiculous. Elain looked like she belonged here. I felt a twinge of jealousy. "Do. Not. Speak to my High Lady in such a manner." Cassian growled to Nesta. She rolled her eyes and walked up to me. She wrapped her arms around me in a tight embrace. Before I could respond she was shooting dagger at Cassian. He laughed, "Your sisters are nothing like you High Lady." I groaned inwardly, "Please call me Feyre, the titles can be saved for others. Not our inner circle." I said. Rhys boomed with laughter. "My love, your sisters need to address you, privately." He said, kissing my cheek. I nodded and kissed him back. Elain grabbed my hand, "Come on. I found a cool place where we can talk." She seemed so happy here, my heart felt full, but I hated that she winced when anyone spoke. She was getting used to her senses. "Elain, wait for a second. Nesta grab my hand." I said. "Why?" she asked. Cassian laughed in the background. I grabbed her hand and scowled at Cassian. I winnowed my sisters to the house where I accepted Rhys as my mate. Elain let go of me and fell to the ground. "Elain? Are you okay?" Nesta asked, helping her up. I felt a cold presence with my sisters. I had hoped that we would become closer, but I did this to them. I made them this way. Nesta sat Elain on the couch and looked around at my paint. "Feyre. What is all this?" she asked her head moving around trying to look at everything. "I got bored." I said simply. "Oh," Elain spoke next, "Feyre, could you explain what a mate is?" I knew she was asking because of Lucien. I explained everything to her. She listened attentively, and so need Nesta. When I finished, she nodded her head up and down, "I want to meet him." she said with a small grin. "It's your choice. You can go back with me at the end of the week." Nesta whipped her head to look at me, "what the hell do you mean? I thought you were staying here!" she growled. Elain winced at the sound. "I'm pregnant, Tamlin wants me two weeks and Rhys agreed to have me the week after those." I explained. Elain jumped up, "Oh Feyre! I'm so happy for you! I bet Rhysand is as well!" she said smiling and embracing me. I frowned. "They aren't his." I said softly. Elain froze, "you mean…" "Yes, she does. Feyre, I'm so sorry. I know how much you hate him." I'm surprised Nesta even said anything. "Tamlin and I made an arrangement. I don't want to go into it right now." I said. "Ok, we need to talk." Elain said, suddenly serious. "I thought we were talking?" I added comically. "We need to kill Tamlin."


	10. no

I stared at my sisters, "No." I said adamantly. "No?" Nesta asked. "I'm carrying his children. I said no." I growled. "I thought you hated him!" Nesta growled. "I do, but he will take his children and raise them as if I don't exist." I explained. "But," "I said no. That's final." I said adamantly. Both of my sisters nodded, understanding. "Why would you want to kill him in the first place?" I asked Elain. "I don't even know where that came from." She said scratching her head. "I know, it was Rhys." Nesta said. "Why would my mate get into your minds?" I asked, but I knew the answer. He wasn't happy with this arrangement. "lets go back, I have to talk to my mate." I grabbed them both and winnowed back to Velaris. "How did we winnow in and out? I thought that it was blocked from winnowing." Elain said, getting used the travel form. "I don't know, but it worked." I said. "I don't like this." Nesta said. I looked around, the city was empty. How odd… "get behind me." I growled. Elain did as I asked, but Nesta simply pulled out a large sword out of thin air. I blinked at her a few times, "What?" I can summon things now. Elain has powers as well, but we will elaborate later." Nesta said shortly. I sensed the attack a heartbeat before it happened.


	11. I know

(this is the last chap guys!)

The king grabbed Elain from behind me and grinned, "You didn't do as I asked Feyre." He said. "Let. Her. go." I seethed. "No, I think I will bring her to her mate." He grinned broadly. All of a sudden I heard a glass shattering scream. "Nesta! What are you doing?" I yelled over her scream. The king fell to his knees. How the hell? She kept screaming, I didn't seem to be affected, nor Elain, but the king didn't seem to be fairing quite as well. I saw blood dripping from his ear, and when the screaming stopped Nesta pierced his heart with her blade. An ash sword. How did she know that it would kill him? She twisted the blade around in his chest and blood spurted all over her. her face was a mask of pure hatred. "YOU DID THIS TO US! YOU MADE US MONSTERS!" she pulled the blade out a little and shoved it back in, he coughed out blood. "Nesta stop!" I yelled. She didn't, she kept pulling the blade in and out of his chest until he fell backwards, writhing in pain. She spat on him, and muttered something that sounded not of this language, I could hear a few words, 'Amarantha, Velaris, and Feyre.' What the hell? "Rhys. How dare you." Nesta turned to me and grinned, "You wouldn't have killed him. I didn't need my mate to be dead, now did I?" "No. get out of her mind and get here. Now!" I said. Nesta laughed and fell to the ground. "Nesta!" I yelled and sat next to her. "Your… boyfriend… is dead…when… I…s-see… him…" she spat out. I laughed, "I know."


End file.
